Only night stand
by Michael The SyrJirk
Summary: Sasuke is leaving the leaf village when Sakura confronts him. But this time even his lust for vengeance cannot quench his need for love, even if its just for one night. One shot,fluff. Rated M for lemony goodness.


_**This was supposed to just be a a little story for my friend SillySmiley but since she liked it so much and I made it so long, I decided to upload it as well. Request more if you like I'd be more than happy to put out more stories as long as I'm allowed to fluff. Because I like fluff :3 **_

**_Anyways enjoy the story :)_**

* * *

><p>It was foolish. Dangerous. Why he had done this was well known to him. This was his last chance, his only chance to give himself release before walking into the storm ahead of him.<p>

He didn' know if he'd be coming back at all. Alive or dead, but he did know that if he couldn't come back to her it wouldn't be worth living regardless. This one pink haired blossom was all he wanted, all he needed.

One might assume that she would still be here for him. Constantly watching her vigil, searching the horizon for him but at least this way he could make sure of it. One last shred of humanity was all he wanted before he lost everything he'd ever known...again.

And he'd rather spend it with no one else besides her. Sakura. He always kept his emotions surpressed. Never letting his feelings for her surge over his resolve but no matter what they always returned. At first he hated himself for it, and hated her too. Because he knew that his affection for her would be why he could never get strong enough.

However it seems he knew wrong, Sakura has become a source of strength. A source of a resolve and will to become stronger and carry on no matter what. And despite appearances his heart ached lovingly for her. Constantly wishing to just give in and be human, and now it finally got it's chance.

It's funny because he was nervous. His skin was electrified, the air was cool, he was tense as he watched her sleep. He intended to just leave her there on the road as he finally left the leaf village but he couldn't allow himself to leave without letting her know, just for a night, that he loved her.

As she stirred he mustered his courage. He embraced his emotion and watched with compassionate eyes and she awoke. She jumped upright startling him and with an outstretched hand reached for the air as she yelped "Sasuke."

He took a breath, how could he have let his flower be left alone in such a way. Never knowing. He was glad he decided to do this, and his happiness pushed foreward his response to the startled girl "I'm here Sakura."

She turned quickly and gasped. Suddenly recognizing they weren't on the road anymore. Rather they were at Sasuke's, "Sasuke," She whispered again, like his name was to be praised even though it had caused her so much ache and trouble "You...stayed?" She questioned. Stretching a hand to him to ensure his was real and not some sick dream that would fade away when she got close.

He closed the distance and let their fingers intwine together. He pulled her close to him so she sat in front of him, his dark eyes looking into hers.

She smiled and her eyes glazed with tears before she closed them and embraced Sasuke. Almost beginning to cry from joy. He held her close, embracing everything, taking in every detail. Ensuring this memory would stay with him for whatever remained of his life.

"You stayed. You really stayed here, with me." She whispered happilly.

"Yes I did, I couldn't leave you Sakura...not without this." He replied. To which Sakura faultered and his heart cried when he saw her face stumble.

"But you're staying aren't you? You have to, I mean you already have..." She looked at him with pleading eyes and Sasuke cursed himself for causing Sakura this suffering.

"I wanted to give you one night...one night for us. To show you how I feel." He whispered quietly and sincerely, before Sakura could reply Sasuke was on her.

He captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Sasuke was sure it lasted days, he breathed her beautiful scent and felt the softness of her lips as their emotions poured into it.

Still it was over all too quickly, Sakura blushed a beaming smile on her face. Sasuke was sure his matched her expression.

"I love you Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip, she couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe any of this, but here it was happening. She would've pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming if this dream wasn't so sweet.

But it wasn't a dream. It was real. She knew it was real. And she knew his love was real and she knew that...she had to tell him even though he already knew that-

"I love you too Sasuke."

They embraced again, Sakura didn't realize she had moved onto his lap during the kiss. She felt so complete here in his Sasuke's arms, being caressed like a perfect flower in a meadow. One that no human hand should defile and Sasuke was keeping her safe from the world.

In this moment no one could touch her, she was with Sasuke and that's all that mattered.

But there had to be more, if this was to be Sasuke's last and only night with her, here. She wanted it to be complete. She wanted to be his first and only lover. To feel all of him, to see his emotions unfold for her only and to be loved.

"Sasuke...I...I want you now. I want to truly love you. Please love me tonight." She whispered to him as she snuggled deeper into him. Grabbing a fist full of his shirt and digging her head deeper into his chest for comfort before looking into his eyes for an answer.

He looked at her. The only person he'd ever loved. He had to love her tonight or risk never loving again. He slowly nodded "Sakura. I want to show our love tonight."

They kissed again. It was a little more passionate but just as sweet and full as the first. Breaking apart once more to stare into his angel's eyes Sasuke looked for confirmation that she wanted to completely be with him tonight.

He saw years of confirmation behind her eyes, and he swore she never looked more beautiful to him until that moment when they could finally look at each other with true love. Not just lust or longing but pure unforbidden love.

They came together again in one last passionate kiss before Sasuke layed her back on the bed and climbed on her. He removed his shirt revealing his toned upper body as he hovered over her. She seemed so pure, but ready, so frail, but strong. She was his flower.

She would always be his flower.

He removed her garment slowly. Revealing the clothes underneath. Simple fabric covering her womanly traits.

He began kissing her neck as she began heating up, and her breathing got heavier under his lips. She gasped as she found her sensitive spot and he suckled it.

She moaned again as he moved lower, teasing her breasts. Hovering his mouth over one his breath arousing her to no end as her rosy peaks stood against the fabric.

But he would make sure they would both savor every moment. They had all night and there no was reason to leave his love any quicker than needed.

He removed his pants leaving him in his boxers. His own endowment beginning to strain against the cloth. Sakura saw this and moved her hand to it through the cloth and causing it to fully show itself.

She pulled down his boxers and looked at his member, stroking it softly as he moaned in response.

"Sakura..."

She looked up at him and smiled. He wanted him to enjoy himself as much as possible as well. And conveyed that through her eyes.

She pulled off her top revealing her breasts to him. Although not fully developed they were perfect to him. She was always perfect for .

He kneaded them with his hands first, as Sakura moaned and pushed against him in pleasure. She yelped as his mouth envaloped one nipple and couldn't help grinding against him.

He knew it was almost time and moved his mouth down, leaving a blazing trail of kisses on her skin as he finally reached her sex. It was already ready for an intruder.

The only one she ever craved, and it was finally here.

Sasuke teased her some more, she whined in a high voice as he teased her through the cloth. Finally she could take no more.

"Sasuke, please I'm ready. I'm ready for you." She gasped needily.

Sasuke chuckled "I'm coming in my love."

He pulled down her last piece of clothing leaving them both completely exposed now and he positioned himself.

Looking into her eyes as they finally became one. He saw her wince in pain when he broke her barrier and stopped "Are you okay?"

She gasped, as her walls adjusted to the new filling and sensation "Yes...yes, just give me a minute."

They laid there as Sasuke kissed her body more until she felt she was ready "Alright Sasuke...I'm ready now...I love you."

"I love you too Sakura." He whispered as he started moving.

Sakura felt on fire, but in the best way possible. She moaned and gasped with her love as they went. Each gasping in response to every movement and feeling. Calling each other's names among other incoherent mumblings of pleasure.

As it went along Sasuke moved faster as he felt his climax approach, Sakura felt it too and moved with him, creating a rythem and it was the best feeling ever. Not just the sexual pleasure but finally knowing Sasuke's love.

She screamed his name and he returnedthe call as they finally went over the edge. He pulled out before he climaxed and his seed landed on her body.

She couldn't help herself, she took some in her finger and tasted it.

"Mmm you taste great," She giggled as the after effect took her and she began to drown in euphoria.

Sasuke chuckled, lying next to her and embracing her as they're breathing slowed down and they just appreciated each other once more.

He didn' know how long they spent now, but knew it was almost time.

He had to leave everything he loved again. But this time of his choice.

But despite his heart's ached protests, he couldn't give up his path. It had to be done...and he was glad that at least, she could finally know.

"Sakura promise me you'll never be with another man like you have tonight." He suddenly whispered "Promise me you'll always love me."

Sakura turned to Sasuke and answered him with another kiss. She knew this was it. This was the time she dreaded before and now it was here again. And this time she knew she couldn't wake up in his arms again.

The length of the kiss was lost in time just like the first as they tried to fit in years of passion and love they'll never be able to spend together again.

"I promise Sasuke. I love you and I'll always love you." She felt her eyes water again. She knew he had to leave but still her heart was pained to see him go.

Sasuke kissed away the tears and after a few more moments he stood and dressed.

Sakura lied in the bed a little longer. Losing herself in sleep as Sasuke was finally about to leave. In her drowsiness she forgot why she had to let him go and reached for him "Sasuke please don't leave..."

It was too late, her own sleep had over taken her. And her last thought was of when she'd see him ever again...

She awoke back on the road. Fully dressed and on a bench. She heard two men behind her but her memories flooded back to her immediately and she jolted up and reached for the horizon "Sasuke!"

She stopped.

It was too late, he was gone this time.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I tried to keep it as accurate as possible which I think I did fine. Nothing completely out of place or disjointed so yay. Leave a suggestion for any story you'd like to see in the reviews and I'll see about putting them out. God Bless.<strong>_


End file.
